Ruido
by July Riddle
Summary: Una muerte abre una grieta enorme en el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione. Perdieron a uno de sus hijos y ninguno encuentra manera de reponerse del dolor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Primero: El funeral.**

La magia, la muerte y el dolor habían transformado el blanco de las cortinas del comedor y el cuero de los sillones en un negro oscuro como la noche anterior. No había nadie en el salón. Al menos nadie vivo. Un féretro con un ataúd abierto reposaba en medio de la habitación, en el lugar en el que habitualmente había una mesa en la que el matrimonio y sus dos hijos solían cenar. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y la suave brisa de verano ondeaba muy despacio las cortinas. Ese era todo el movimiento que había en la planta baja que por lo demás, se encontraba invadida por el silencio y la quietud. El reloj de pie dio cuatro sonoras campanadas con las que rompió la monotonía del lugar.

Pasó casi media hora hasta que un nuevo ruido interrumpiera la estática escena. Se trataba del timbre de la puerta principal. Una figura vestida completamente de negro bajó las escaleras lentamente, taconeando a cada paso que descendía. Sus ojos no podían contener las lágrimas que ella inútilmente trataba de secar a cada segundo con la manga de su túnica. Ese día las arrugas que los años habían surcado en su rostro eran más profundas que nunca. Sus labios parecían haber olvidado cómo sonreír. Incluso su cabello, inusualmente recogido en un rodete había perdido brillo. Hacía diez horas, una gran parte de ella había muerto. Abrió la puerta lentamente, como si en realidad no quisiera encontrarse con quienes estaban del otro lado.

Unos instantes más tarde fue evidente que no era así, ya que se arrojó a los brazos abiertos que una mujer pelirroja le tendía desde el otro lado del umbral. También la pena y el dolor habían marcado notoriamente los rostros de las cinco personas recién llegadas. Cuando la dueña de casa se separó del abrazo de la mujer pelirroja, recibió el del hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache que se encontraba a su lado. Los tres hijos del matrimonio Potter abrazaron también a su tía, de mayor a menor. Primero James, luego Albus y finalmente Lily.

- Pasen – Indicó Hermione en un tono de voz apenas audible. De todos modos, era innecesaria la indicación. Ginny ya estaba unos pasos dentro de la salita, rodeándole los hombros a su cuñada con un brazo.

Tres pares de ojos castaños y dos verdes se abrieron un poco más que de costumbre al observar el cajón que contenía el cuerpo de aquél pelirrojo al que tanto querían. Los ojos de la pequeña Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, y su madre fue incapaz de abrazarla sin derramar algunas ella también. Harry Potter permanecía en silencio mientras posaba uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda de su esposa, y con el otro rodeaba los hombros de su mejor amiga.

Nuevos pasos se dejaron oír en la escalera que conducía a los tres dormitorios de la casa. Estos eran más pausados que los anteriores, la persona que descendía por ellos no estaba del todo segura de querer ver a sus familiares. Sin embargo, apenas apareció Rose Weasley en el salón, su primo Albus corrió a abrazarla y murmurar en su oído:

- Lo siento mucho, Rosie. Lamento no haberlos acompañado anoche. Jamás me lo perdonaré. – Se excusó el moreno mientras la jovencita escondía el rostro empapado sobre su pecho.

- No hay de que disculparse. – Dijo la chica mientras se esforzaba por apartar de su mente las imágenes terribles que la acechaban desde la madrugada anterior.

Para cuando llegaron los señores Granger, Ron Weasley, quien se encontraba en el baño duchándose desde hacía bastante tiempo, ya estaba en la sala junto al resto de su familia. En sus facciones se podía dilucidar que intentaba parecer más fuerte de lo que en realidad era. La tragedia marcaba su rostro al igual que el de su mujer, su hija, y el resto de sus parientes. Nadie podía creer que Hugo no estuviera más con ellos.

Por más llena de gente que estuviera la casa, el silencio era penetrante y no dejaba lugar para nada más que susurros o sollozos aislados. La mesa que estaba a un costado de los sillones rebosaba de comida, pero pocos eran los que podían probar bocado. En la gran mayoría de los casos se trataba de compañeros de trabajo de Ron y Hermione, vecinos y demás personas que habían asistido "por compromiso".

La tarde ya estaba avanzada cuando llegó la carroza, dos magos descendieron de ellas con sus varitas en la mano. Ingresaron al salón, intercambiaron unas cortas palabras con Ron y apuntaron hacia el cajón.

La estructura de madera se elevó en el aire, guiadas por las varitas. Atravesó lentamente el salón, y el cuerpo de Hugo Weasley abandonó definitivamente el hogar en el que nació y murió. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie solemnemente, observando con sumo respeto el cajón. Una vez que estuvo ubicado en el carruaje, comenzaron a caminar lentamente detrás del coche. Marcharon de ese modo las dos cuadras que distaban al cementerio.

La fosa ya estaba lista, la placa escrita, una vez dentro el féretro, los allegados le dieron el último adiós.

_Hugo Ronald Weasley_

_20 de noviembre de 2008_

_16 de junio de 2022_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo: La casa sin ti.**

Había amanecido hacía varias horas. Era un lunes de verano y el calor era insoportable. El mismo silencio del día anterior reinaba en la casa de los Weasley – Granger. Tal como había ingresado la madrugada del día anterior, para quedarse hasta que el dolor dejara un resquicio por el que la vida pudiera regresar al lugar. Parecía mentira que dos días atrás todo era felicidad, los chicos reían, peleaban por nimiedades, planeaban qué harían el próximo año en Hogwarts, qué harían más adelante, hacia dónde conducirían sus vidas.

Rose Weasley ya no sabía qué hacer con sus planes. Era evidente que esa tarde no iría al lago con su hermano, un plan roto, como tantos otros. Hacía horas que la chica permanecía en silencio, sentada en su cama, sin dignarse a vestirse, a levantarse, a seguir su vida. El consejo que toda la familia le había dado el día anterior, al que ella había respondido que sí con un intento de sonrisa, era imposible de realizar. Solo buscaba despertar de esa atroz pesadilla.

En la habitación contigua, el sonido de la ducha era constante. Parecía esas mañanas de la época de lluvia, cuando ese murmullo irrumpe en la casa como música de fondo y termina asimilándose en los oídos de quienes allí están, pasando desapercibido. Parecía que ducharse era la única actividad que le permitía a Ron alejarse de la realidad, encerrado en el baño de su habitación, esperaba que las horas pasaran mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.

Nadie en la casa podría saber cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el hombre salió del cuarto de baño, con una toalla azul amarrada a su cintura y un gesto de abatimiento que demostraba que la ducha no había conseguido limpiar la tristeza que lo embargaba. Él sabía que no conseguiría nada. Todo lo que podía esperar era que pasara el tiempo, que los años transcurrieran como se pudiera y que llegara cuanto antes la hora de reunirse con Hugo…

Hugo… su pequeño ¿Cómo podía ser que no estuviera más con ellos? ¿En qué momento la vida había decidido castigarlo de esa manera, ser tan injusta con él, con Hermione, con Rose? Le costaba imaginar exactamente cómo se sentía su niña en esos momentos. Por un lado, sabía con perfección lo que es perder un hermano, ver cómo la vida le es arrebatada sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, descubrir de un momento a otro que él ya no estará allí. Nunca más. Pero había una diferencia entre la relación de él con Fred y la de sus hijos. Rosie era la mayor, siempre había protegido a su hermano más pequeño, siempre se había sentido con ese deber.

Él y Hermione tenían la culpa de aquello, no deberían haber permitido que los chicos salieran a esa fiesta la noche del sábado. Habían pasado tanto tiempo concentrados y preocupados por los peligros en el mundo mágico que habían llegado a olvidar que en el mundo muggle también ocurren accidentes, desgracias, tragedias…

Luego de vestirse, dirigió una mirada a Hermione. Dormía, y seguiría durmiendo un buen rato más. La noche anterior él la había prácticamente obligado a tomar una buena dosis de poción para dormir sin soñar. Sabía que sería la única manera de que la castaña lograra pegar un ojo.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta que daba al cuarto de Rose. Apenas como para que si estaba despierta lo escuchara y si dormía no se enterara.

- Pase. – Respondió una voz extraña. Poco quedaba de la alegría y el tono habitual de su hija.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó él entrando al dormitorio.

La adolescente lo observó un momento, se notaba que estaba pensando la respuesta. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas volvió a cerrarla. Sin embargo, con solo mirar sus ojos, el interrogante quedaba completamente resuelto: estaba destrozada. Era otra persona, ya no podría volver a ser la misma sin Hugo. Su hermano había sido parte de ella desde que tenía dos años. Antes de que pudiera recordar. Sus primeros recuerdos ya eran con él a su lado ¿Cómo comenzar una nueva vida? No lo sabía.

Ron atravesó el cuarto en dos zancadas, se sentó junto a su hija y la abrazó. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la meció como tantas veces había hecho años atrás. Rosie volvía a ser su niña pequeña, la inocente criatura que buscaba refugio y amparo en el pecho de su padre.

Había pasado el mediodía cuando los dos bajaron a desayunar. Ninguno comió demasiado, apenas lo imprescindible. Unos pasos lentos bajando las escaleras indicaron que Hermione estaba despierta. La mujer apareció sin decir una sola palabra, apenas le dirigió una mirada a su hija, y luego tomó una galleta, se sentó en una silla, y mordió un trozo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las arrugas del rostro de la castaña se veían más pronunciadas, su cabello había perdido brillo. Aparentaba con facilidad diez años más que la última vez que había visto a su hijo con vida. Era la primera vez que su hija la veía a la 1:00 pm en batón, con el cabello totalmente despeinado, sin prestar atención a su aspecto, a sus quehaceres, e incluso a su familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tercero: Ahora somos solo tú y yo.**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde la muerte de Hugo. Las vidas de cada uno de los miembros de su familia habían vuelto a la rutina. Ron se había reincorporado al Departamento de Aurores; Hermione a su puesto en el Ministerio; y esa misma mañana, Rose había regresado a Hogwarts.

Era un primero de septiembre soleado y cálido. Parecía un día más de los del verano. Hermione Weasley prácticamente corría por el Callejón Diagon. Acababa de salir de trabajar y estaba apurada por llegar a comprar algunos ingredientes de pociones que necesitaba. Algunas noches se le hacía imposible dormir, eran momentos en los que los recuerdos de su hijo la asaltaban con más fuerza, impidiéndole cerrar los ojos y descansar adecuadamente. Más de una vez había pasado largas horas en vela, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, con la vista clavada en las maderas del techo que no llegaba a ver, pero sabía que allí estaban. Por eso mismo, desde el mes pasado, había comenzado a preparar poción para dormir sin soñar, y siempre tenía un poco a mano por si necesitaba. La noche anterior descubrió que no tenía más, y le fue imposible pegar un ojo hasta que sonó el despertador. Un par de tragos de ese maravilloso líquido violeta le eran necesarios noche de por medio. Hermione sabía, además, que si no tomaba un poco de poción, no podría dormir tampoco aquella noche. Era difícil explicar qué ocasionaba aquella certeza en la castaña, pero una vez hecha la idea de que sin poción no habría sueño, era imposible cambiar esa realidad.

Llegó a la tienda justo tres minutos antes de la hora del cierre y abrió la puerta a toda velocidad. Tan apurada estaba que cuando se dio cuenta, había golpeado al abrir a un hombre que se encontraba en el interior del local.

- Disculpe, en verdad lo siento mucho. – Le dijo avergonzada al señor de cabello rubio que se acababa de dar vuelta al sentir el impacto contra su espalda. Al verle el rostro, la mujer lo reconoció. – Lo siento, Draco.

Hacía fácilmente 25 años que no hablaba con el rubio, por lo que no tenía idea de qué tipo de reacción podía caber de su parte. Todo lo que sabía de él en ese tiempo era que se había casado con Astoria Greengrass, una morena a la que Hermione apenas si conocía de vista. Hasta donde sabía el hombre había tenido un solo hijo, Scorpius Malfoy. Un muchacho que iba al mismo curso que su Rosie, solo que a la casa de Slytherin.

- Está bien. – Murmuró el hombre en tono cortante. Luego salió del local sin decir ni una palabra.

La castaña compró los ingredientes que necesitaba y volvió andando hacia su casa. Le hubiera resultado más cómodo aparecerse pero… Hacía tiempo que tenía problemas para dominar la aparición, así como cualquier encantamiento o hechizo que implicara un nivel realmente avanzado de magia. Prefería evitarla para no sufrir algún accidente. No había nadie en su hogar. Miró la hora. Era tiempo de almorzar. Revisó la heladera a ver si había algo para ella y Ron ese mediodía. Los restos de la comida de la noche anterior eran más que suficientes.

Mientras esperaba a su marido la mujer preparó la poción. Pasada una hora, ya solamente era necesario dejar reposar el líquido azul, que con el paso de la tarde se tornaría violeta. Afortunadamente la habilidad para las pociones era una de las pocas virtudes que no había perdido.

Ron se estaba demorando más que de costumbre. Pese a que no tenía un horario fijo, normalmente a esas horas ya estaba en su casa. Tomó un pedazo de tarta, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza, y comió en silencio. Observaba las hojas del Alihotsy, un arbusto que estaba mucho más grande de lo que la mujer lo recordaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le dedicaba si quiera la más mínima atención a las plantas. Lanzó un largo suspiro, puso su plato y vaso a lavarse, y se dirigió al jardín.

Allí reinaba un estado de abandono calamitoso, la hierba había crecido bastante, tapando algunas flores de los canteros. Los arbustos habían perdido todo control, desperdigando ramas y ramitas en todas direcciones. Algunas plantas de las macetas estaban muy secas, otras muertas. Hermione comenzó a cortar el césped, regar las plantas, podar los arbustos…

- Hola, mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – La voz en su espalda la sobresaltó, largó la palita con la que removía la tierra de un cantero y del brinco que pegó casi se cae sobre el charco de barro que la gotera de la manguera había formado a su lado.

- ¡Me asustaste, Ron! – Le recriminó - ¿No podías saludar normalmente al entrar, sin hacer eso? – Protestó la mujer.

- Lo lamento, Hermione. – Se excusó él. – De verdad, no pensé que te iba a asustar.

- Está bien ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que vendrías a almorzar, son las seis. – Dijo la mujer dejando las cosas de jardinería. Se lavó las manos, cerró la canilla y entró a la casa.

- Estaba en lo de Harry y Ginny. Fuimos a llevar a los chicos a King´s Cross y luego decidimos comer juntos ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo creía que tú hoy salías después del almuerzo. – Explicó el pelirrojo.

Hermione no dijo nada. Había salido antes porque no había habido más trabajo por ese día en la oficina. No le había avisado a su marido que ya estaba en casa, por lo que era imposible que supiera que almorzaría allí.

- No, ninguno. Está todo bien. – Dijo luego de dar un largo suspiro. - ¿Qué ocurre, Ron? – Preguntó al notar que su marido continuaba con la vista clavada en el jardín.

- Nada, solo que me sorprende ¿No hubiera sido más simple arreglar las plantas con magia que pasar horas allí agachada? – Inquirió el pelirrojo.

Hubiera sido más simple, era cierto. Pero había algo que Ron no sabía del todo y era que su mujer había perdido algunos poderes, como el de la aparición. El tema le molestaba demasiado a la castaña como para dejarlo salir a la luz, así que se limitaba a simular que prefería dar un paseo y caminar en vez de aparecerse. Sin embargo, para podar el alihotsy y sacar los hierbajos no necesitaba realizar ningún hechizo de gran complejidad. Seguramente podría hacerlo sin problemas.

- No sé por qué se me dio por hacerlo al modo muggle. – Confesó la mujer.

Ron ahora observaba intrigado el caldero, asomó su rostro por encima con expresión preocupada.

- Amor ¿Todavía tienes problemas para dormir? – Preguntó seriamente.

- ¿Ah? ¡Ah, eso! No, no, lo he hecho para… - Se le tenía que ocurrir una buena excusa cuanto antes o Ron comenzaría a recriminarle que lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno y podría hacerle mal… Y con razón.

- Porque no puedes dormir. – Completó el pelirrojo. – De verdad, deberías tratar de descansar, relajarte… No es bueno que termines dependiendo de esa poción para poder dormir.

- Ronald, no soy estúpida. Ya casi no la tomo, apenas un sorbo… Y ni siquiera todas las noches.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, invadida por la oscuridad. Ron y Hermione estaban en su cama; uno roncaba, la otra observaba la nada. Sigilosamente, la mujer se levantó y se dirigió al armario del pasillo. Buscó a tientas el frasquito…

- _¡Lumos! –_ Susurró. La luz de la varita alumbró exactamente lo que buscaba, el frasco que contenía un líquido violeta. Lo tomó, hizo aparecer un vaso que llenó hasta un poco más de la mitad. Guardó el frasco.

Ya en la cama, bebió todo el contenido del frasco de un trago. Unos minutos más tarde dormía profundamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuarto: Grietas**

- No sé qué hacer con Hermione. – Les confesó un pelirrojo abatido a Harry y Ginny en la cocina de los Potter. – Hace tiempo que no es la misma. Entiendo que lo de Hugo la haya transformado, creo que a todos nos ha cambiado. Pero en ella, es diferente… No sé cómo explicarlo.

- Ron, ella era su madre. Por supuesto que va a ser diferente. – Le respondió su hermana pasándole una mano por la espalda con cariño. - ¿Acaso te has olvidado de cómo fue con mamá cuando ocurrió lo de Fred? Fue distinto que en el caso de papá o el nuestro. Tuvieron que pasar años hasta que pudiera volver a ser, más o menos, la misma. Porque nunca pudo volver a ser la de antes.

- No es lo mismo. – Insistió el hombre pasándose las manos por la cabeza heredera de la calvicie de Arthur Weasley. – Parece como si ella se hubiera dejado vencer por todo esto. No parece haber nada que la motive, no puede pegar un ojo si no es tomando cada vez más poción para dormir sin soñar, no muestra interés por el trabajo, por el hogar, apenas si ha contestado dos de las cartas que mandó Rose desde septiembre…

Un silencio se expandió en la habitación. Los ojos castaños se cruzaron con los azules y luego con el par verde esmeralda, buscando una respuesta. No sabían cómo ayudar a Ron ni a Hermione y eso les dolía muchísimo. Ni Harry ni Ginny eran capaces de imaginarse que de la noche a la mañana uno de sus hijos dejara de estar con ellos, por lo que no podían ponerse en el lugar del otro matrimonio. Era sencillamente imposible.

- Dale tiempo, Ron. – Insistió Ginny mientras lo abrazaba. – Todo esto es muy reciente y ha sido terrible, dale tiempo a procesarlo.

Tomaron un té y luego cada uno volvió a sus actividades habituales. Harry y Ron tenían que regresar al Departamento de Aurores y Ginny debía terminar un artículo para El Profeta que tenía a medio escribir. Ninguno de los hombres dijo nada en su camino al Ministerio ya que ambos iban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, dándole más y más vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una solución.

Estaban entrando a la oficina cuando la lechuza de los Potter alcanzó al pelirrojo y le extendió la pata para que desatara un trozo de pergamino con la letra de su hermana. A Ron le llamó la atención ¿Qué tenía para escribirle Ginny a pocos minutos de haber estado con él? Sin embargo, apenas terminó de leer las escasas dos líneas que la mujer garabateó apresuradamente, empezó a considerar la idea de su hermana menor. Era un plan excelente, y estaba seguro de que a Hermione le gustaría. Hablar con ella había sido un acierto, después de todo entre Ginny y su mujer siempre se habían entendido a la perfección.

Lo que había que meditar ahora era el destino. Él coincidía en que un viaje de Navidad, los tres juntos, sería una ocasión especial para rearmar las relaciones familiares que se habían destrozado con la tragedia del verano anterior. Pero debía pensar seriamente a dónde convendría ir. Sabía que a Hermione siempre le había fascinado Francia, pero no hacía más de dos años que habían visitado ese país con Hugo. Volver allí le traería recuerdos que posiblemente aumentarían su depresión y la sensación de vacío que había provocado la ausencia de su hijo. Tenía que encontrar un lugar diferente, algo que no les trajera a ninguno de los integrantes de su familia recuerdos que aumenten su tristeza. Era imperioso encontrar un lugar totalmente nuevo, hacer un cambio de aire radical. Normalmente era su esposa quien tomaba ese tipo de decisiones, principalmente porque era más ocurrente que él. Pero dado que deseaba que fuera una sorpresa, tendría que pedirle ayuda a la única persona que conocía con la inteligencia de Hermione.

Ron tomó un pergamino y una pluma y en pocos minutos terminó una carta que al llegar a su casa enviaría a su hija. Hacía ya más de media hora que estaba en la oficina sin hacer nada productivo, y si bien sabía que su jefe, Harry, no le diría nada aunque pasara de ese modo el día entero, también era consciente de que debía comenzar un par de tareas que tenía pendientes. Por más que le resultaba difícil, hizo todos sus esfuerzos por mantener su mente concentrada en el trabajo.

Hermione despertó lentamente, se sentía muy cansada por más que sabía que había dormido más de lo normal. La persiana permanecía cerrada, pero podía observar a través de sus hendijas que el sol estaba bastante brillante. Ya debía de ser bien entrada la mañana. Giró la cabeza y observó de reojo la hora en el despertador. Le costaba un poco enfocar la vista, tras pestañear varias veces consiguió ver que eran las once y algo. Sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza y una gran acidez en el estómago. Se dio vuelta para tratar de volver a dormir cuando un pensamiento terrible le impidió volver a conciliar el sueño ¡Había faltado al trabajo! Entraba a las nueve de la mañana y dos horas y media más tarde seguía en su cama sin dar ningún tipo de explicación acerca de su ausencia.

Se levantó lo más rápidamente que su estado se lo permitió, revisó el armario de pociones. Extrajo de allí dos ampollas de cristal y las bebió con la esperanza de que calmaran su malestar. Luego tomó la primera túnica que encontró en su armario, giró sobre sí misma y apareció en el Ministerio.

Una vez que llegó al piso en el que se encontraba en Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, comenzó a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina y entrar apresuradamente. Allí encontró a su jefe sentado frente a su escritorio y comenzó a intentar explicarse.

- No te preocupes, Weasley. – Le dijo él. – No hay problema.

- Gracias. – Respondió ella avergonzada.

Pese a que el hombre insistió en que no era necesario, ella no aceptó retirarse a la hora habitual y se quedó tres horas más en el trabajo, recuperando el tiempo perdido a causa de su demora. Cuando finalmente salió ya estaba oscureciendo. La primera nevada del invierno se estaba desatando sobre Londres. Sin embargo, Hermione decidió caminar desde el Ministerio hacia la botica. Otra vez se le habían acabado los ingredientes de la Poción para Dormir sin Soñar.

Llegó a su casa cuando ya era de noche. Allí encontró a Ron sentado en el sofá del living con algo en las manos que ocultó apenas ella entró. Le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

- Creí que vendrías más temprano ¿A qué hora saliste? – Le preguntó su marido con curiosidad.

- Tuve que hacer horas extras. – Fue su respuesta.

- ¿Pasó algo? – Luego su vista se centró en la bolsa que ella llevaba en su mano derecha. - ¡Ah, fuiste de compras! Perfecto, porque no hay demasiadas cosas para hacer de comer. Hacía falta hacer algunas diligencias.

- No pasó nada, solo que tengo mucho trabajo. Y no compré comida, he tenido que comprar… otras cosas. – Respondió ella mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. - ¿Qué tienes ahí escondido?

- No escondo nada. – Respondió Ron tajantemente, comenzaba a estar ofendido.

- _¡Accio! _– Un pequeño álbum forrado en cuero negro fue volando desde detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo hasta las manos de su mujer. Apenas lo abrió supo de qué se trataba. Desde cada una de las páginas sonreían sus hijos. Rose a los dos años en San Mungo al lado de su hermanito recién nacido; Hugo con la cara enchastrada en puré; Rose y Hugo en el parque muggle que quedaba en la esquina de la casa de los Granger; Hugo dando sus primeros pasos; Rose escribiendo su nombre por primera vez… - Deja de torturarte con esto. – Le dijo a Ron. – Solo logras deprimirte.

- ¡¿Yo soy el que solo logra deprimirse? ¡¿Yo soy el que esconde cosas? ¡¿De qué más soy culpable, Hermione? – Estalló el pelirrojo. Estaba tan molesto que se había levantado del sofá y estaba caminando hacia la cocina - ¿O acaso estás dispuesta a decirme qué has comprado? ¿Por qué ya no te preocupas por nada de nada? Las plantas del jardín están secas porque hace un mes que no las riegas. No tenemos nada para comer porque sencillamente no te has dignado a ir y hacer las compras. Hace siglos que no le mandas una carta a tu hija ¡Pero resulta que todo es culpa mía! Sin embargo, lo único que intento es arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

- ¿Arreglar las cosas? – Preguntó la señora con una ceja levantada. – Yo te veo iniciando una discusión solo porque he intentado evitarte una tristeza. Pero si quieres deprimirte ¡Aquí tienes! – Exclamó enojada tirando el álbum sobre el sillón. – Supongo que tú tienes alguna incapacidad que te impide hacer compras. De todos modos, yo no tengo hambre. Si quieres comer, ingéniatelas tú solo.

- Si querías que yo hiciera las compras ¿Por qué no me lo pediste? – Preguntó el hombre molesto.

- Podrías haberte dado cuenta ¿No? – Replicó ella – Aunque supongo que eso es imposible ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada! A veces creo que eres ciego, Ronald.

- ¡Tú eres la que no se da cuenta que se está matando con esa poción de porquería! ¿Eso quieres? – Dijo mientras tiraba al suelo el contenido de la bolsa que la castaña había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. - _¡Incendio!_ No voy a dejar que sigas con esto, Hermione. Piensa en lo que haces. – Reprochó mientras los ingredientes ardían en el piso. - ¿No crees que es mejor que puedas contar tus problemas? – Agregó en un tono pacificador.

- ¡¿Contar mis problemas? ¿Acaso no sabes cuáles son, Ronald Weasley? Para que te vayas enterando, te comunico que mi hijo está muerto porque lo mataron en una pelea a la salida de una disco muggle ¿No sabías? Pues bien, ahí tienes ¿Quieres más? ¡Era tu hijo también! – Exclamó llorosa y con la voz tomada. – Nunca debimos dejar que los chicos fueran a esa fiesta… - Agregó casi en un susurro.

Los ojos de Ron también se habían llenado de lágrimas. Pero para él no había pasado inadvertida la última frase de la mujer.

- Supongo que todo se reduce a que es mi culpa por dejarlos ir. – Era difícil descubrir si en el tono de su voz había más enojo o tristeza. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la habitación conyugal.

Lo mejor sería irse a dormir. Se quitó la túnica, un pergamino doblado en cuatro cayó al suelo. Lo levantó, la carta a Rose. La partió en trozos diminutos y la arrojó en la basura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Quinto: Caminos separados**

Nada en la decoración de la casa permitía adivinar que ese día era Nochebuena. No habían armado el pino de Navidad, ni decorado con luces, muñequitos de Santa Claus ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, ni siquiera habían preparado una cena especial para aquella noche. Tanto los Granger como los Weasley habían insistido a Ron y Hermione de que pasaran la fiesta con ellos, pero el matrimonio se negó sin siquiera saber bien por qué.

- No sé si Ron quiera… - Había dicho la mujer a sus padres.

- Tal vez Hermione prefiere que lo pasemos en Toteham Court Rode. - Les dijo el pelirrojo a los suyos.

Lo cierto era que desde la última pelea no se habían dirigido la palabra. Hacía ya más de dos semanas que Ron intentaba que la señora Weasley cediera. Cuando ella se dignó a volverle a hablar, él estaba muy ofendido como para responderle.

Harta de esa situación en su casa, Rose preparó su baúl, un puñado de polvos flu y se fue a lo de sus tíos.

- Por favor, - le dijo a Ginny apenas la vio aparecer en su chimenea - ¿Puedo pasar aquí el resto de las vacaciones? El clima en casa es espantoso. Mamá y papá ni se hablan, apenas si se dirigen miradas enfurecidas. Y ninguno parece notar si estoy o no. - Completó al borde de las lágrimas.

- Claro que sí, Rosie. - Aceptó su tía mientras la abrazaba. - Ni siquiera tienes que pedir permiso para quedarte. Llevaré esto al cuarto de Lily. - E hizo levitar el baúl.

La mesa estaba completamente vacía, los adornos del modular coleccionaban una buena capa de polvo que nadie se había molestado en quitar y pese a que era de noche, la luz aún estaba apagada. Sin embargo, Hermione Weasley estaba allí sentada, en la cabecera, con los codos apoyados en la madera y su rostro recargado en las palmas de sus manos. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Ron, que todo ese tiempo lo había sido. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía recordaba a Hugo y la noche trágica en que lo perdieron. Recordaba sus dudas, sus temores… Y la voz de Ron preguntándole "¿Qué puede pasarles? ¡Déjalos que vayan y se diviertan un poco en el mundo muggle!" Había cedido, esa noche no quiso discutir con su marido, y le había costado muy caro su asentimiento.

En el dormitorio, Ronald Weasley estaba sentado a su escritorio sin enterarse de que el ejemplar del Profeta que estaba "leyendo" estaba al revés y era de hacía dos días. Desde que una lechuza marrón lo había dejado en la cornisa de la ventana a cambio de unas monedas, no lo había leído. De no ser así, saber que por primera vez en muchos años los Cuddley Cannons lideraban la liga tal vez le hubiera provocado algún tipo de alegría. En realidad, estaba mirando la foto del portarretratos ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel y empeñarse en que todo saliera mal? ¿Por qué si durante tantos años él y Hermione habían sido tan felices debían llegar a ese punto? ¿Por qué habían tenido que perder a Hugo? ¿Y por qué se estaban perdiendo a sí mismos? Porque el pelirrojo era consciente de que se estaban perdiendo mutuamente. Sabía que Hermione estaba buscando algo que él ya no podía darle. Buscaba escapar del pasado, y él era parte de ese pasado…

_"__Todas las ciudades eran pocas a sus ojos,__  
><em>_Ella quiso barcos y él no supo qué pescar.__  
><em>_Y al final números rojos__  
><em>_en la cuenta del olvido,__  
><em>_y hubo tanto ruido__  
><em>_que al final llegó el final."_(1)

Hermione lanzó un sonoro suspiro, se estiró en la silla y lentamente se levantó. No podía permitirse abandonar a su hija como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Iba a buscar a Rose y preguntarle qué deseaba cenar, conseguiría los ingredientes y lo prepararía. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable de no haberle hablado casi a la adolescente en los tres días que hacía que estaba en su casa y de haberle negado la posibilidad de pasar la Navidad con el resto de la familia. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse de eso, intentaría compensarlo, aunque fuera apenas. Subió al cuarto de su hija, no estaba. Tampoco en la cocina, la sala o el comedor. El baño estaba desocupado. En su dormitorio solo estaba Ron ¿Se habría metido Rose al cuarto de Hugo? Habían cerrado la puerta el día de la tragedia y nadie había vuelto a abrirla.

Giró el pomo casi con temor y con ansiedad. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba encontrar a su hijo durmiendo en la cama destendida con un buen montón de ropa para lavar a los pies y otro poco en el suelo, algunos libros esparcidos por aquí y por allá y Sortilegios Weasleys por todo el ambiente. La escena que se encontró no era muy distinta a lo que había imaginado, solo que Hugo no estaba allí. Y tampoco Rose. Tras buscar por toda la casa, mandó a la lechuza de la familia con una nota a su hija para saber en dónde se había metido. La respuesta llegó al poco tiempo:

_Mamá:_

_Estoy en lo de los tíos Harry y Ginny. Me quedaré hasta que terminen las vacaciones y vuelva a Hogwarts._

_Nos vemos en el verano._

_Besos._

_Rose._

Una oleada de tristeza la invadió. Su hija la había abandonado, a ella y a Ron. Y no podían culparla, había hecho exactamente lo mismo que ellos hicieron antes con ella. Era más que lógico que la chica no quisiera estar en ese hogar lúgubre y deprimente que se había convertido su propia casa. Se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, y se largó a llorar escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, como una niña pequeña a la que le niegan algo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que fue al armario de pociones por la pócima para dormir, y luego de vaciar un vaso, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Ron leía un periódico, pero ella no le dio siquiera las buenas noches. Unas horas más tarde, su marido también se fue a dormir.

Cada uno permanecía volteado hacia un lugar diferente, dándole la espalda al otro. A pesar de que estaban en la misma cama, ni siquiera dejaban que los pies de uno rozaran los del otro. Si aquello llegaba a ocurrir de manera accidental, retiraban el contacto de inmediato. Hacía también mucho tiempo que ambos dormían casi vestidos. Parecían dos desconocidos compartiendo una cama conyugal.

Un día antes de Año Nuevo, ella tomó la decisión que llevaba latente mucho tiempo en su mente.

- Ronald, debes escucharme. - Le dijo a su marido mientras se estaban levantando. El pelirrojo no dio señales de haberla oído. - Ronald, me voy - Insistió. En esta ocasión, el hombre al menos la miró y ella supo que la escuchaba. - Hemos ido demasiado lejos con esto. Cada día estamos más separados; prácticamente hemos abandonado a Rosie; ni siquiera nos hablamos, ni para discutir. Hace rato que no somos una familia. Yo te quiero, eres uno de mis mejores amigos desde que soy una niña. No quiero terminar odiándote. Viviré un tiempo con mis padres, y luego veré a dónde me mudo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. También te quiero. De todos modos, no podría seguir viviendo aquí. Venderemos la casa y dividiremos el dinero. Mientras, iré a La Madriguera. Sabes que puedes ir allí cuando quieras. - Fue su respuesta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo: Seis meses más tarde.**

El invierno comenzaba a despedirse lentamente, los primeros días de calor del año ya asomaban, al igual que las vacaciones en las escuelas de Inglaterra. Ese día una gran multitud se aglomeraba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King´s Cross y esperaba pacientemente que llegara el Expreso de Hogwarts con sus hijos, hermanos, sobrinos, nietos…

Cuando Rose Weasley bajó del vagón, no tardó en localizar a su madre. Se la veía mucho mejor que la última vez que habían estado juntas. Su rostro se mostraba calmado, sin rastros de ojeras. Su cabello había recuperado el brillo habitual. Y apenas la vio, la mujer sonrió inmensamente.

- ¡Rosie! ¡Mi niña! – Exclamó contenta apenas la vio. - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal el año?

- Muy bien. – Respondió ella. – Ha sido bastante intenso. Nos han dado mucha preparación para los EXTASIS, lo cual es muy bueno. Además, tenemos bastantes deberes para el verano. Por cierto, te manda un saludo Neville.

La adolescente pasaría el primer mes de las vacaciones con su madre. Hermione seguía en la casa de sus padres, en la que había sido su habitación hasta antes de casarse. Su hija, dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes. La chica adoraba a sus abuelos muggles y ellos a su nieta, por lo que todos estaban sumamente felices de pasar una temporada juntos. Un mes antes del regreso al castillo, Rose iría al departamento de Ron, ubicado en el Callejón Diagon.

Una figura alta y pelirroja atravesó la barrera que separaba el andén del mundo muggle. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres, como si temiera espantarlas. Aclaró su garganta y exclamó:

- Disculpa, solo vine un momento a saludar a Rosie. – Mumuró mirando a Hermione antes de abrazar a su hija.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres. – Respondió la mujer sonriendo.

- ¡No te vas a ir ya! – Exclamó su hija.

- ¿Y si vamos los tres a almorzar a algún lugar? – Preguntó la castaña.

- Me parece bien. – Aceptó su exmarido.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó la chica mientras abrazaba a sus padres por la cintura y juntos abandonaban la estación. Sabía perfectamente que esa no era una unión permanente, que posiblemente durante la comida se suscitara alguna discusión menor… Pero sorprendentemente, estaba feliz tras la separación de sus padres. Básicamente, porque los veía felices a ambos y con eso le bastaba.


End file.
